The Meaning of True Love
by Strained Blue
Summary: Sakura's the illegitimate granddaughter of Zeus, King of the Gods. Hera, fed up with Sakura's OOC personality, makes a bet that Sakura can't find love from a mortal. S+S/E+T
1. Goddess of Cherry Blossoms

The Meaning of True Love  
Written by: CherryBlossomzGurl  
Friday, May 24, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own any characters of Card Captor Sakura or Cardcaptors. The original, Japanese version of CCS is owned by CLAMP. The Japanese Anime version is owned by Kodansha. And the English (Evilly) Dubbed Version (Cardcaptors) is owned by Nelvana. They all have their own rights to the anime series. Being that CCS is my favorite anime, I decided to write an original story based on the characters and their backgrounds. I also don't own the Greek gods and goddesses I use in the story. I just love astronomy, astrology, and mythology!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is to show the meaning of true love. . .  
  
***  
  
The goddess lay on a light, fluffy cloud drinking a glass of lemonade. Sighing with boredom, she set down her glass and flipped over. She wore a light pink tunic with leather sandals. Cherry blossoms decorated her blonde hair. A simple golden locket lay across her slim neck. She had a slender body with delicate curves.  
  
On a pedestal nearby, an elegant, fuchsia-colored phone rang. The goddess groaned as it continued to ring. She lifted her hand and the phone floated over to her.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," she answered, groggily.  
  
"Ohayou! It's Chiharu," the caller introduced.  
  
The goddess' blue eyes lit up and immediately she sat up smiling. "Ohayou! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Bored," the goddess sighed.  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan, I have a suggestion, let's go down to the Great Palace and see how the others are doing! Remember tonight's the Reunion of All the Immortals!" Chiharu reminded.  
  
The goddess, Sakura, nodded happily. "Oh, yes!"  
  
"Well, I'll be coming over with Rika-chan and Naoko-chan to pick you up!" Chiharu repeated. "Okay! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" Sakura chirped. She hung up her magenta phone.  
  
"Hey! I'm hungry!!!" a voice whined.  
  
Sakura looked up as a golden, cuddly-looking, stuffed animal flew into the room.  
  
"Hello, Kero-chan," Sakura smiled. She stood up and handed a bag of cookies to the hungry toy. Sakura twirled around, her tunic swishing around her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on! I want to make the best entrance!" Sakura cried. She was running arm-in-arm with her friends towards the glowing home of Hera and Zeus.  
  
As they reached the entrance, Sakura slowed down, straightening her hair and dress. Applying a little more make-up, she asked Chiharu, "Do I look perfect?"  
  
Chiharu sighed at her pompous friend. "Hai. You know you always do." In her mind, she thought, *Sakura, you can be so stuck up at times, I don't even know why I'm friends with you!*  
  
Sakura walked in gracefully. "Hello, everybody! The Goddess of Cherry Blossoms is here!" She nodded to the other gods and walked towards the middle where Hera stood.  
  
"Hello, my dear! How are you these days?" Sakura asked.  
  
Hera rolled her eyes before turning to the other immortal. "I'm fine. And how is Keroberos doing?"  
  
"Fine," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well, I must treat to my other guests," Hera said, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Hera walked towards Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. "And how are the Goddesses of Truth, Silence, and Knowledge doing?"  
  
"I found a new ghost story on the coast of Scotland the other day! It's perfect for my collection!" Naoko smiled.  
  
"Fine," Rika answered.  
  
"I'm very well, thank you," Chiharu smiled. "You look very nice tonight, my Queen."  
  
Hera nudged Chiharu.  
  
"The God of Deception & Lies is here," Hera grinned. Chiharu blushed. "Go on! Talk to him! I'm the Protector of Marriages! Aphrodite isn't the only one who knows about these things!" She pushed Chiharu in the direction of the other God.  
  
Giggling to herself, she walked back to the crowd of partying gods. Who would've ever thought that the Goddess of Truth would fall in love with the God of Deception & Lies?  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was in the middle of everything, bragging about how mortals could easily fall in love with her because of her famous beauty.  
  
Hera's face steamed up as Sakura kept on saying how she was the most beautiful goddess in the whole universe. Red with anger, she made her way to her husband, Zeus, the King of the Gods & the Heavens.  
  
"Can't I do something to her?!" Hera shrieked.  
  
Zeus looked down at his wife. "No you may not!" Zeus' eyes became dreamy. "She's beautiful! I wish she were mine!" Hera smacked him across the face. Zeus grinned. "But of course, you are the only one I could ever ask for."  
  
Hera glared at him, before crying out, "Then can't I do a bet or something?"  
  
Zeus began to ponder on this suggestion. He loved bets. "You may."  
  
Hera grinned as the perfect idea came into her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"I swear if I went down to the mortal world, I could get any man to fall in love with me!" Sakura gloated.  
  
"I'll bet you that if you go down to the mortal world and get a mortal man to fall in love with you, then I'll grant you the title 'The Most Beautiful Goddess!" a voice gambled. Sakura looked around to find Hera grinning evilly.  
  
The Queen of the Gods continued, "If you win, then I'll give you the title and you can have it. But if you lose, I'll be nice and let you live with the fact that you lost to the Most Beautiful Goddess, me!"  
  
"I'll take that bet!" Sakura growled, narrowing her sharp blue eyes.  
  
"But, before you accept, there is one condition. . ." Hera smirked. She walked up to Sakura and whispered. Sakura's face paled under the heavy make-up. "What? Afraid you won't win?"  
  
Sakura glowered. "No!" Her voice receded a bit. "I'm not afraid."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Okay, if you find someone to love you in three weeks, then you win, otherwise. . . And you stay that way for the rest of your immortal life!" Hera sneered. The two goddesses glared at each other.  
  
The other gods and goddesses looked at them confused as not knowing the true story behind Sakura's infamous beauty.  
  
"When do I start?" Sakura spat.  
  
"Tonight. Three weeks from now, if you can't find someone who will love you, then I win," Hera stated once more. "Good luck."  
  
Hera snapped her fingers and Sakura was engulfed in a golden mist.  
  
Aphrodite looked at Sakura with sympathy. "Good luck."  
  
***  
  
What is the secret behind Sakura's infamous beauty? Why is she blonde and blue-eyed? Not the cute young, auburn-haired, green-eyed maiden? What's wrong? Why is she so stuck up? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Preview of Chapter 2:  
  
A young, immortal girl was weeping on the edge of a magical edge. Her father was a mere mortal, but her mother was the daughter of the God, Zeus, and another innocent victim of the King God. Her mother was not immortal, but she was. That young helpless girl was. 


	2. Daidouji Tomoyo & Hiiragizawa Eriol

The Meaning of True Love  
Written by: CherryBlossomzGurl  
Friday, May 24, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own any characters of Card Captor Sakura or Cardcaptors. The original, Japanese version of CCS is owned by CLAMP. The Japanese Anime version is owned by Kodansha. And the English (Evilly) Dubbed Version (Cardcaptors) is owned by Nelvana. They all have their own rights to the anime series. Being that CCS is my favorite anime, I decided to write an original story based on the characters and their backgrounds. I also don't own the Greek gods and goddesses I use in the story. I just love astronomy, astrology, and mythology!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is to show the meaning of true love. . .  
  
***  
  
As Sakura felt herself transported, she heard Hera's voice echoing throughout her mind.  
  
'Remember your real true form? That ugly maid you used to be? When you think you have found someone that will love you, then you must show that form to him, to see if he will still love you!' Hera had whispered in her ear. Sakura remembered that day very well.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A young, immortal girl was weeping on the edge of a magical edge. Her father was a mere mortal, but her mother was the daughter of the God, Zeus, and another innocent victim of the King God. Her mother was not immortal, but she was. That young helpless girl was. She was also the granddaughter of the famous Zeus. Her name, Sakura, meant 'cherry blossoms', so she became the Goddess of Cherry Blossoms.  
  
Her mother had recently died, and Zeus, reluctantly, took her in. Sakura, to him, was the most repulsive wench he had ever seen. A bony-thin, auburn-haired, green-eyed devil. He thought she looked ugly and stupid. He had the goddess, Aphrodite, change her looks to blonde and blue-eyed. Though Sakura was turned into a lovely maiden, the spell backfired and turned her into a snobby, haughty goddess. Unknown to her personality has been like that ever since.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The golden mist continued to swirl around her as memories of her past flooded through her mind, reminding her of the pain she received of being an illegitimate granddaughter of the infamous Zeus.  
  
Soon, the golden haze receded; she wore her simple, pink tunic with the golden locket placed on her neck. She gazed around her surroundings and found herself in the middle of a busy street of cars.  
  
A limo was speeding towards her. Sakura's blue eyes widened with fear as she found herself powerless. Curse Hera for not updating her on the mortal world! She had also counted on her magic to find herself the perfect mortal! The car continued toward the goddess. Sakura shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead heard the black limo screech to a stop right in front of her.  
  
A slender, young woman stepped out of the back of the limo and rushed towards Sakura.  
  
"Are you okay? Did we hit you?" the lady fretted.  
  
"No, I-I'm fine," Sakura stammered, still a little traumatized.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I'll pay for any expenses!" the black-haired beauty continued.  
  
"No, really I'm okay," Sakura reassured. She was slowly regaining her past personality as naïve, innocent, and self-sacrificing.  
  
"Please! Let me do something! I can give you a ride wherever you need to go! Food! Money! Whatever you want!" the young woman persisted. Her worried cries were beginning to attract attention. Suddenly, another person stepped out of the limo: a dark-haired, silver-blue-eyed young man.  
  
"Please Tomoyo-chan! Calm down!" the man soothed. "Take a deep breath!"  
  
The girl, Tomoyo, inhaled deeply, recapturing her self-control.  
  
The man turned to her. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, this is my girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura presented herself, adding her late father's last name.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan, we'll give you a ride. Please, come and join us," Eriol smiled. His smile strangely reminded her of Alice's Cheshire cat. Alice was the Goddess of Daydreaming.  
  
"Oh! I'm in Japan?" Sakura blinked, recognizing the language.  
  
"Yes," Eriol looked at her strangely. "Come on."  
  
"Okay." Sakura nodded.  
  
"How old are you?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura thought of her endless age, but remembered, she stayed this way whenever she turned 18. "18 years old. You?"  
  
"I'm 21, Tomoyo's 19."  
  
She followed the slowly, de-hyperventilating girl and the mysterious young man into the black limo.  
  
Sakura had heard of these mortal's creations, like the car, but not the limo. The spacious room inside the car amazed her. Sakura took a seat inside the long car.  
  
In front of her was a medium-sized, black box-like object with different dials and two rabbit ears sticking out of the top. She pushed the biggest button and nearly hit her head at the top of the limo when a colored picture filled the screen.  
  
"Have you ever seen a T.V. before?" Eriol joked.  
  
"T.V.?" Sakura repeated.  
  
"I think maybe we did hit you. . ." Eriol sweatdropped. Laughing at her confused face, Eriol added, "So where do you need to go?"  
  
"Um. . . Actually, I don't know. I'm just walking around waiting for love to hit me in the face," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well, we almost in hit you in the face, does that count?" Tomoyo suggested sarcastically. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Just then Sakura's stomach grumbled. Sakura sweatdropped. "I guess; I haven't had anything to eat for a while."  
  
"Here," Tomoyo giggled. She opened a small, white rectangular box, revealing many different colored, cylinder shapes and food. Recognizing some refreshments, Sakura chose a bottle of water and an apple.  
  
"Nutritious type, eh?" Eriol laughed. Tomoyo nudged him.  
  
"So, where do you come from?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura tried to recall the place her mother was born. "Um. Tomoeda, Japan."  
  
"Well, couldn't you have just said, 'right here'?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh! This is Tomoeda!" Sakura cried. She looked around. It was Tomoeda! Some of the buildings were new, but she recognized it all right! Trying to look casual, she asked, "What about you?"  
  
"Eriol's from England, but I'm from here, too," Tomoyo told her. Noticing the strange girl's appearance, she said, "Are you in a play or something for Greek Mythology? Or something?"  
  
"Greek Mythology?"  
  
"You know. . . Legends about the different gods and goddesses that supposedly have ruled the earth," Tomoyo explained. Still seeing her puzzled look, she added, "Like Aphrodite, Poseidon, Persephone, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, and all."  
  
Sakura nodded, recognizing the names.  
  
Then Eriol inserted, "And the God of All Gods, Zeus." Sakura tensed. "He is the God who had many affairs with innocent mortals. He would sometimes transform himself into a bull or golden rain and lure the women to him. But he did have a wife, what was her name?"  
  
Tomoyo thought a moment. "Hera." Sakura's face began to redden at the mention of Hera.  
  
To stop herself, Sakura began to talk about the other immortals. "I think there are other gods and goddesses besides them. There must be others for other things. Like Knowledge, Silence, Truth, and Deception & Lies!" Sakura laughed, remembering her friends. "They probably had familiars, too! Like little pet companions." Sakura thought of Kero.  
  
"Wow, you really must be into mythology," Tomoyo praised. Sakura blushed.  
  
Tomoyo had begun to notice something unusual. There had suddenly been this young maiden out in the middle of the road that she had not see before. This girl seemed very new to technology and wore a Greek outfit. And she claimed she was searching for love! *Maybe she has amnesia or something. And in that time, I can have a new model for my clothes!* She briefly estimated the measurements of Sakura's slender form. It was hard to find models with a natural slender look, not the ones who purge themselves to look really, extremely ugly thin, in Tomoyo's opinion. *Yes, she's perfect!*  
  
"Say, would you like to work for me?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm a fashion designer. What you would do is model the clothes I fashion for me! It'll be fun and you look so pretty! The clothes aren't revealing, I assure you!"  
  
"I'm not sure," Sakura doubted.  
  
"If you don't think you're pretty, you're definitely wrong! You're beautiful!" Tomoyo insisted. "Please?"  
  
"Okay," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
  
***  
  
So Sakura is somewhat cursed to be a snob? Really weird! Thanks for the reviews people!!! I hope I don't disappoint you! Can ya'll help me? It's really small. . . I think. It's about my social life. *sweatdrop* I'm really bad at it. Go to my profile on fanfiction.net, then go to the story titled 'Dear Diary' (yes, it is my diary) and read the entry under November 23-24. Thanks! Just review your comment for the chapter. I really need help figuring out my feelings. Thanks again.  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 3:  
  
Then on the fourth day of the second week, Tomoyo announced, "We have to go pick up two people at the airport!"  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Sakura questioned, sipping her hot chocolate.  
  
"Because I haven't seen them for at least five years!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
"They're from Hong Kong," Eriol explained. "They were exchange students here five years ago and we're all good friends."  
  
"Ah. . ." Sakura nodded. Something tugged at the back of her mind, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"You'll love them!" Tomoyo added. "One of them is engaged, too! Meiling has gotten herself a keeper this time! Come on! Let's go!" 


	3. Li Meiling & Li Syaoran

The Meaning of True Love  
Written by: CherryBlossomzGurl  
Friday, May 24, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own any characters of Card Captor Sakura or Cardcaptors. The original, Japanese version of CCS is owned by CLAMP. The Japanese Anime version is owned by Kodansha. And the English (Evilly) Dubbed Version (Cardcaptors) is owned by Nelvana. They all have their own rights to the anime series. Being that CCS is my favorite anime, I decided to write an original story based on the characters and their backgrounds. I also don't own the Greek gods and goddesses I use in the story. I just love astronomy, astrology, and mythology!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is to show the meaning of true love. . .  
  
***  
  
A week had passed, and Sakura was doing great as a fashion model for Tomoyo and the two had become fast friends. Eriol and Sakura were good friends as well. Sakura now lived with Tomoyo, since Tomoyo owned such a large mansion.  
  
The only problem was that she had not found any love. She only found friendship. Even though she was friends with Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, it wasn't really true friendship because it was only a one-way relationship. Sakura felt guilty for being so snobby, but now she can change that.  
  
Through her golden locket, she had received a message from Hera, after the first day. Hera had taunted Sakura for not finding love the first day. But Sakura had snubbed her, lying on how she wanted to take her time and play with the mortals, bragging on how she came upon a rich young lady. Before ending their 'conversation', Hera told Sakura that she had to report to the Queen at the end of every single week, whether or not she had found her love, yet.  
  
Then on the fourth day of the second week, Tomoyo announced, "We have to go pick up two people at the airport!"  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Sakura questioned, sipping her hot chocolate.  
  
"Because I haven't seen them for at least five years!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
"They're from Hong Kong," Eriol explained. "They were exchange students here five years ago and we're all good friends."  
  
"Ah. . ." Sakura nodded. Something tugged at the back of her mind, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"You'll love them!" Tomoyo added. "One of them is engaged, too! Meiling has gotten herself a keeper this time! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura waited patiently as Tomoyo stood up, looking for her two friends.  
  
"Meiling-chan! Li-san! Over here!" Tomoyo called to two people who just stepped out of the terminal.  
  
The girl was slender, like Sakura, with green hair and ruby red eyes. Her hair was styled up in buns on either side of her head.  
  
The other one was a young male. He had chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes. He was gorgeous! (as Tomoyo would put it!)  
  
Tomoyo hadn't told Sakura that her other friend was a handsome guy!  
  
Spotting Tomoyo, the two came over to them.  
  
"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan! How are you?" the girl, Meiling, asked, hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine! How about you and Li-san?" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Great for me! Syaoran is just as serious as before!" Meiling giggled. Noticing Sakura, Meiling asked, "Now who is this?"  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura, she works as a model for me and is a very good friend," Tomoyo introduced. "She's very good at modeling, too!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Sakura shook hands with Meiling.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Li Meiling, and this is my cousin, Li Syaoran. Don't mind him, he's not so sociable," Meiling chuckled.  
  
"Daidouji-san," Syaoran muttered, acknowledging his old friend with a nod of his head. "Hiiragizawa." He didn't even glance at Sakura as he walked ahead with Eriol.  
  
"Well, come on! Let's go get something to eat! I'm hungry!" Meiling cheered.  
  
~*~  
  
*That girl is probably like all the others. Well, besides Meiling and Tomoyo. She was probably a cheerleader or something. The exact cheerleader-type. (A/N: no offense! I was a cheerleader once. . . In Kindergarten) Snobby, stuck-up, conceited, and too in love with her looks!* Syaoran thought harshly.  
  
Sakura was pretty though. Long, curly blonde tresses and glittering blue eyes.  
  
Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were chatting away. Sakura ate quietly as she thought.  
  
*He's probably going to fall in love with me!* her goddess side thought smugly. *He'll be an easy catch!*  
  
But the real Sakura, inside, was thinking something in return. *Don't be so confident, Sakura! He seems already sure of your other side! Just be yourself and he'll like you for who you are! But probably only as a friend! Look at how the waitress looks at him and yet he doesn't even care! The best you can get from him in almost a week is friendship!*  
  
*You're such a wimp, Sakura! You have to seduce him like you can all men! All a man wants is good looks, big breasts, and a slim waist and you got him snared!* Sakura blushed at her thoughts.  
  
*No, a man wants someone who is considerate and kind and true to themselves! Be yourself Sakura!*  
  
*Be a slut! Catch his attention! What's prettier than a blonde and blue-eyed 'innocent girl'? And a dark-haired, mysterious songbird, like Tomoyo? Be a real woman, Sakura!*  
  
*That's dishonest, though! How can you even think such a thing?! He'll like you for you!*  
  
*Fine, think you're right, little girl? I'll be quiet, and see if I care that you'll be turned into the ugly maid for the rest of your life. Which is forever!*  
  
The young, tender-hearted Sakura, who was afraid of that, gasped in horror, mentally. *No! Please don't leave me! No! Where are you?!*  
  
No answer responded. *I guess I'll have to show who is right! I'll be myself!*  
  
"So, we met Sakura out on the middle of the road! We almost hit her!" Tomoyo babbled.  
  
"Lovely Tomoyo-chan was in a dreadful state, weren't you dear?" Eriol grinned. Tomoyo blushed and pushed him playfully on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought we had hit Sakura-chan! It's not my fault!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Oh, but who was the one driving?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who was the one trying to the driver to…?" Tomoyo laughed. Eriol blushed to the dark roots on his head, while he covered Tomoyo's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Eh. . . I wasn't doing anything!" Eriol protested.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" laughed Meiling. "You couldn't be not doing anything to Tomoyo even if you were cemented to the wall with all your limbs numbed. You would probably try to seduce her with your eyes!"  
  
The group laughed aloud as Eriol tried to turn the conversation to Syaoran.  
  
"So, Li-san, how is your social life? Are the girls still after you like always?" Eriol smiled.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily as Meiling took advantage and answered for him. "Just yesterday, we found a desperate girl in his bed! Trying to get him to sleep with her. Poor girl. She's just really desperate. Xiao-lang is just too cold-hearted for any girl! Syaoran, you need to open up more! Like me!"  
  
"Why don't you like girls, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
Syaoran threw her one of his infamous glares. "That's Li-san to you, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura blinked. Meiling sighed and patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Don't mind him. It took Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun three years to even let them say Li-kun! I only get the privilege because I'm his cousin which he loves so much, don't you Xiao-lang?" Meiling glowered at him until he nodded his head. "See?"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"But, Syaoran doesn't like girls because he thinks we're all helpless and weak," Tomoyo stated.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan isn't weak, she's strong and beautiful and independent," Eriol smiled.  
  
"But when she's with you Eriol-kun, she turns to jelly and feels like a young maiden," Sakura blinked, "She told me so herself."  
  
"Is that so?" Eriol grinned evilly, looking down at his small blossom, who was redder than Eriol was earlier.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squeaked.  
  
"Oops! Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Eriol smiled, then he whispered into Tomoyo's ear, causing Tomoyo to turn bright red and then she whispered back and he turned red. Eriol coughed and gulped down his drink.  
  
"So, Li-san, do you have any siblings?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have four older sisters," Syaoran answered. "Fuutie, Fei Mei, Shiefa, and Fanren."  
  
*Didn't I have an older brother once?* Sakura thought. *Shut up, Kinomoto, that was before you turned into this beauty. You're an only child now. So forget it.*  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen! I guess I zoned out," Sakura smiled wanly. *I feel so tired. What is wrong?* Her eyesight seemed to blur a little. "I think I'm going to go now. I'm feeling really dizzy. I'll meet you back at the house, Tomoyo-chan. It was nice meeting you, Meiling-chan. Li-san. Ja ne!"  
  
Sakura stumbled out of the restaurant and onto the street. She began to walk blindly down the empty, dark street. Where was she? Wasn't she supposed to turn left? Or right? Why was she feeling so tired all of a sudden?  
  
Sakura felt herself falling backwards. Or was it forwards? But before she collapsed, someone caught her. But she couldn't make out who as darkness befell her mind.  
  
***  
  
What's wrong? I hope I don't disappoint you all. I'm really bad at writing. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please say and I'll see if I can add it! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Laterz!  
  
Thank you Mei-Hua for your review on my diary! Thank you everyone who reviewed on the diary and this! I really appreciate it! 


End file.
